


Unlikely help

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [51]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Ajax arrives in your moment of need.Part of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Francis "Ajax" Freeman/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 1





	Unlikely help

The rain seemed to make your heart pound harder. Having to walk home alone, in the dark. Was making you feel rather nervous. More than nervous. The way home meant you had to cut through several back roads and poorly lit streets.

Just when you were considering going back into work and calling a cap, a figure approached you. They cleared your throat. The back door to your work was closed tight, the door must have locked itself behind you. “(Y/N)?” You panic slowed as you realised who it was.  
“Ajax?” You said unsertrainly.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you. I… saw you leaving early. I thought that maybe you’d want some company.” He offered. Ajax had met you when he’d come into your workplace, looking for recruitments. None of the people that went with him ever came back, even your regulars. He seemed to have taken a shine to you. One several occasions he’d asked you out on a date, which you turned down. But he had saved you the few times a superhuman fight had broken out in your area of town. Which you were more than grateful for.  
“That would be, great.” You muttered after glancing around. Pulling the hood of your coat over your head you followed him out into the street. “You know you don’t have to always come out here and help me. You could quite possibly be the scary guardian angel.” You joked. You heard him let out a brittle laugh.  
"I wish I knew how to quit you." You heard him mutter under his breath. You weren’t sure what to say after that. But you weren't exactly sure that he needed you to say anything. When you’d first met he’d scared you, intimidated you. But over time you grew to like him. His company was more than welcome as you walked home.


End file.
